reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Russian Tanks
Through the long time since World War I, Russia and all its governments including the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union, the Russian Federation and the Forth Reich of Yuri, utilised many tanks of various sizes and roles. Some of them are well known and still used to this day, some have succumbed to the merciless flow fo time. Inter-War Period (1918-1939) T-18/MS-1 The T-18 Light Tank, also known as MS-1 (Maliy Soprovozhdeniya-Perviy, "First Small Support Vehicle"), was the first tank created by Soviet union, as as such it was the first step in its tank development. T-18 and its derivatives (T-19, T-20, T-24 and SU-18) were unsuccessful designs, but their creations gave Soviets first glimpse of designing and production of armoured vehicles. The T-18, initially T-16, was developed mainly after French Renault FT-17 tank, using even some of its components, like FIAT 15 ter engine and 37 mm Hotchkiss Gun (by Russian named 37 mm Model 1928), and its overall appearance. Developed by Professor V. Zaslavsky at new Tank Bureau, formed specifically for the development of tanks. The prototype, T-16, was tested in June 1927, but was deemed failure for its problems with transmission falling too often and inability to cross trenches more than 1.5m wide. Meanwhile the КБ ОАТ drew up plans for improved version of T-16, called T-18 which was accepted for production in July. The tank was small enough to be operated by just two men, commander (who also served as gunner and loader) and driver. Also its armour was very thick, giving the crew a decent protection, and turret rotation was fast enough to give the crew good time to react for incoming attackers. An experimental company equipped with T-18s took part in defending the Far Eastern Railway against forces of Manchuria in 1929. In 1934 they were removed from active service and given for training. With the start of Operation Barbarossa, German invasion of Soviet Union in 1941, a number of T-18 were given 45mm Model 1932 Guns and entered service as T-18M. In November 1929 K. M. Ivanov produced a self-propelled gun based on T-18 called SU-18 along with a ammunition carrier for it. The SU-18 mounted the 76.2mm Model 1927 Regimental Howitzer with a slotted muzzle brake to reduce rollback. The ammunition capacity of SU-18 was 4-6 rounds and the ammunition carrier could hold 10 trays of 50 rounds each. The decition to start producing SU-18 was made on 11th June and stipulated the delivery of the prorotype by 10th October, 1930. However, due to the small ammunition capacity and limitations of the T-18 chassis the design was abandoned in favor of larger and better self-propelled gun designs. T-37/T-38RT Mark.I An amphibious light battle tank equipped with a small 20mm cannon, known to be used in numbers during World War II. This tank was succeeded by a newer and better equipped T-40 Romanov Mark.I tank. BT-2 To be added... BT-5 To be added... BT-7 To be added... T-26 To be added... T-28 To be added... ZSU-28 Ruiner See 'ZSU-28 Ruiner'' Anti-Aircraft variant of the T-28, found in the Soviet Military regiments before being replaced by the T-38 Rumbler, this old Soviet era medium anti-aircraft tank was found in the '''Global Front of Liberation during World War II. T-35 To be added... World War II (1939-1946) See 'World War II'' To be added... T-40 To be added... T-50 Krukov See 'T-50 Krukov'' To be added... T-60 To be added... T-70 Roamer See 'T-70 Roamer'' Light tanks known to replace the T-38 Romanov before World War II, but was delayed until 1942 when the USSR was involved in the conflict dealing with the '''Warlords Alliance in Africa, another terrorist group who was supporting the Global Front of Liberation. SU-76 Romanov See 'SU-76 Romanov'' To be added... SU-76M Objector See 'SU-76M Objector'' To be added... ZSU-37 Sestra See 'ZSU-37 Sestra'' Developed as a side project for the Soviet Union, the ZSU-37 Sestra is set on the chassis of the SU-76M Objector and equipped with a series of 37mm automatic guns, it can come deadly to aircraft if in groups. T-34 "Hammer" See 'Hammer Medium Tank '' See 'World War II Counterpart'' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' Designed to compete with the Sherman Tank, Panther Tank and Comet Tanks during World War II, these tanks have a big history after the war whilst still being used by various countries, the GLRF and even the Russian Mafia were reported by the Forth Reich of Yuri to be using the T-34 Hammer even after WWII. The Hammer tank did see modern day conflicts such as the battles in Eurasia and during the Cold War in the Soviet inventory and more in BGL hands, the sightings of the tank were known for many years being involved in many unknown battles across the world, this included First and Second conflicts in Eurasia. T-44 "Solstice" See 'Solstice Medium Tank '' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' The Solstice was a codename which was given by the USSR and the Company of Nations during its initial and further development in 1943, the Solstice was a medium battle tank which was utilised by the Soviet Union two years before World War II began to end. It served as the base for the T-54/T-55 Anvil tank, during the Cold War it served as the Bureau of Global Liberation's main battle tank along with the T-62 Dasher and many more, but whilst it is weaker than the Anvil, it was better in speed and firepower it was lacking armour. KV-1 To be added... KV-2 Voroshilov See 'KV-2 Voroshilov'' To be added... IS-1/IS-2 Stalin See 'Stalin Heavy Tank'' To be added... IS-3 Blaster See 'Blaster Heavy Tank'' To be added... IS-6 Dynamo See 'Dynamo Heavy Tank'' See 'Cobra Experimental Heavy Tank'' To be added... IS-7 Lenin See 'Lenin Super Heavy Tank'' To be added... Cold War (1946-1991) See 'Cold War'' From the Cold War, after the defeat of the '''Global Federation of Liberation in World War II, the Soviet Union created, designed and built several of their finest tanks which still see the battlefield today whilst being used by factions and armed forces. D-34 "Scorpion" Series See 'Scorpion '' See 'This variant'' See 'D-35B Cavilera (Export)'' See 'D-37TR Steelrat'' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' First introduced in 1953 as a reserve vehicle for the '''Soviet Union, the Scorpion tank is a Cold War era built light tank mainly by states in the USSR and also used by military forces in several nations in the Middle East and even in Europe with some being used by a worldwide Terrorist Faction. During its production time, it has also created several variants of the Scorpion including export variants & modernized examples for use in Russia prior to the Kalini Crisis, some of its Cavilera variant have been also mainly given to various nations in South America including Cuba for the defense of homelands and military operations against various enemy factions. In 2015 the production of the tank ended after a long 62 year production run, but it has recieved fame and even became infamous at the same time due to being used by terrorist factions fighting either against Russia or other nations, one of the current conflicts that show examples of the tank being used against military units across the world is the ongoing Civil War in South America. PT-76 To be added... T-54/55 "Anvil" See 'Anvil Battle Tank '' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' Designed during the ending parts of the Second World War and first built during the Cold War, the classic but sturdy designed T-55 Anvil tank is found in active factions across the world. Whilst these tanks are currently not in active use by the Forth Reich of Yuri, the Russian Mafia have a good number of tanks in service, China even has a version of the Anvil built from 1958 to 1980 known as the Battlefighter, a local produced variant used by the Iron Dragon PLA today. T-62 "Dasher" See 'Dasher Battle Tank'' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' To be added... T-64 "Tarantula" See 'Tarantula Battle Tank'' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' The T-64 Tarantulas were used by GLA during First Eurasian Conflict as heavy tank when the splinter cell can afford these tanks. Today in GLRF's service Tarantulas are mostly used as reinforcements send via large tunnel entrances. Known to be in active reserves within the small portions of Forth Reich of Yuri supported areas, even used by a secret initiaive known as Yuri's Elite Guard as a basic battle tank when being on front with expert field agents and mostly unknown sets of mutated soldiers, the Tarantula was mostly in small situations. T-72 "Devil" See 'Devil Battle Tank '' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' To be added... T-80 "Drake" See 'Drake Battle Tank'' See 'Cold War Counterpart'' Designed to be a heavy tank for the Soviet Union during the 60's and 70's, the Drake Battle Tank is known to be one of heavy battle tanks to see active service even after the Cold War for generations to come. The GLRF's Armadillo Cell has a big number of T-80 Drake tanks in active use and storage, being a threat to enemy units on the field, the Forth Reich of Yuri currently utilise an upgraded version of the Drake known as the T-88 Bear. T-83 "Rhino" See 'Rhino Battle Tank '' To be added... IS-8/T-10 To be added... Object 279 "Troyanov" To be added... Russian Federation (1991-2017) After the Cold War, Russia built a heavier version of their finest armour in history. Before the Kalini Crisis in 2017 which caused Russia to become nothing but a wasteland, there was one good tank built for combat used by the loyalist and seperatist factions; the T-90 Talisman heavy battle tank. T-90 "Talisman" See 'Talisman Heavy Tank'' First saw the light in 1995 as a modernised version of the T-72 Devil, equipped with a better set of firepower and more armour to survive against more fearsome enemy units; the Talisman heavy tank is currently being used as a heavier brother of the T-83 Rhino with Anatolyj Cherdenko's Russian Resistance forces. Kalini Crisis (2017-present) See 'Kalini Crisis'' During the Kalini Crisis which seperated Russia and caused several factions to take charge against their enemies, some tanks built during this period of the crisis are mostly utilised by by the '''Forth Reich of Yuri in their war against the Russian Resistance. T-60 "Wolf" See 'Wolf Light Tank' '' The Wolf was one of the Forth Reich of Yuri's tanks being used for attacking enemy units in several teams, while these modernised versions of T-55/T-54 Anvil tanks from the Cold War Era which utilise a heavier cannon for light armour, Wolf Tanks can also attain a small set of micro-rockets which can deal small damage. T-77 "Fox" ''See 'Fox Battle Tank'' Supposed to be one of Yuri's answers to America's M5A3 Leopard Tank series whilst being operated by a single man crew, equipped with a better cannon than the Wolf and medium armour plates, These tanks were known to be utilised by the '''Stronghold Operations Division. T-88 "Bear" See 'Bear Medium Tank'' Built from the T-80 Drake Tank currently being operated by the GLRF, the Forth Reich of Yuri's T-88 "Bear" is designed to take on heavier threats that the T-60 Wolf cannot do. Whilst being a medium armoured battle tank and known to be a threat to enemy tanks, they are slow but they can do good damage when defending bases. Object 461 "Vampire" See 'Vampire Tank Prototype'' Experimental designed tanks used by the Forth Reich of Yuri and known to be the newest generation of battle tanks in Yuri's "New Russia", they are equipped with a 125mm Rifled Cannon plus a Magnetic Leech Beam to rip armour off enemy units, Vampires have limited sightings on the battlefield. T-94 "Hammer" Mk.II See 'Hammer Battle Tank Mk.II'' To be added... T-95 "Tiger Claw" See 'Tiger Claw Micro-Rocket Tank'' Introduced as a micro-rocket tank designed to deal with enemy units from various angles and turret hot points, the Tiger Claw serve as the Forth Reich of Yuri's support tank to take on enemy units, whilst utilising the chassis of a T-90 Talisman along with rocket launchers around several parts of the turret. T-114 "Executor" See 'Executor Tesla Tank'' Expermental tanks currently dsigned to use arcs of electrical energy to fry enemy soldiers and short-circuit enemy vehicles, Executor Tanks currently have classified status but several forces know that these unknown tesla tanks are used for anti-personnel. TT-118 "Lysenko" See 'Lysenko Heavy Toxic Tank'' To be added... TT-125 "Apocalypse" See 'Apocalypse Heavy Tank Series'' First designed as a heavy tank to counter several heavier battle tanks in history, known to take on the USA's Templar and even Overlords, various other tanks utilising a double barreled turret system and known to be used by various groups across the world, the Apocalypse is known to be equipped with best weapons. Gallery Various Russian tanks are known for their altributes, some have been copied through licensed production and also some have been used by various factions across the world today, below is a section of pictures of the tanks in action, on patrol, satellite images and even renders of modern and classic tanks. Soviet Hammer Tank.png|An example of the T-34 Hammer Tank, used by the Soviet Union Chinese Type-59 Battlefighter.png|A Chinese version of the T-55 Anvil, callsigned the Type-59 Company Rhino Battle Tank.png|Allied Nations Company forces operated T-83 Rhino tanks Chinese Rhino Battle Tank.png|Similar to the Rhino, China built the Type-83 Rammer for defense Boss Rhino Tank.png|A crisp blue coloured Rhino tank used by an unknown faction Martollo Cavilera.png|An export variant of the Scorpion, known as the D-35B Cavilera tank Behind the Scenes * This section houses all tanks used by all variants of Russia, ranging from the '''World War II towards present day conflicts in Reign of Conflagration, used by the variants including other factions. * Some tanks will be present in RoC, some won't be present, various numbers of Russian tanks will be used as units to command and fight against in the upcoming sequels and prequels. Category:Faction Related Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mod Lore